XY tables may be used as a positioning table in semiconductor assembling equipment, machine tools, measurement equipment, printing and other uses. In some instances XY tables may be substrate loading tables. Substrate loading tables may be used in many industries including printing and silicon wafer printing. Substrate loading tables may use rollers. Rollers typically provide for low friction interaction with the substrate to be acted upon and help automate a process by moving, positioning and stopping the substrate as necessary along a production line. The rollers may be designed to accommodate many different types of substrates, typically the system may be designed for a substrate with a particular set of properties. Properties of a substrate may include varying in width, length, thickness, area, density and chemical composition.
Flat bed inkjet printers print on both rigid and flexible substrates. These printers may have a large bed onto which the substrate may be placed. The substrate may be placed in a certain orientation, typically matching bed/printhead movement directions. Because of differences in properties of the flexible and rigid substrates, two different automatic loading systems may be used.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.